Her Story
by ajana707
Summary: The new girl, Maxine Torrez seemed to be Draco's best friend. She hates the Golden Trio, but not really Hermione. In fact, she seems to like her. Read the story of how Maxine brought together Draco and Hermione.
1. The new girl

Chatters were heard among the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up to make his yearly announcements. "Another year of Hogwarts had started. To some of you it will be your last year here, and to others it will be your first. There is a new girl here this year. Maxine Torrez please come up."

Maxine Torrez is a girl that stood at a proud 5'2, with blond hair in curls up to her shoulder. She has a figure that every girl envies and every boys fantasy. Plus she came from a rich and famous pureblood line.

Whispers were heard along the Great Hall. "Silence everyone. It is time for Maxine to be sorted." As Maxine sat down on the chair the sorting hat screamed out SLYTHERIN!

Maxine went to the Slytherin table and was headed to the 7th years. But before she got there, Ron Weasley interrupted her. " YOH Torrez, you're family got broke from sending you to Beauxamons?" You see, the weasleys and the Torrez's hated each other since the first person started the line.

"Fancy you saying that, Weasley. Your family cant even send all of their kids to Hogwarts. That's why the twins dropped out and had to support the family by creating that joke shop. Perosnnaly, I think that's a joke. But you don't see me saying anything against your poor excuse of a family." Retorted Maxine. The sltherin table erupted in cheers, while the golden trio made a new enemy.

While Malfoy high fived Maxine, Ron and harry began to whisper to themselves. I cant believe the nerve of that slut. Talking to about my family when her family supports the Dark Arts and Voldemort. I cant even believe Dumbledore allowed her here. Honestly Ron you shouldn't have started that with her. Now we made another public enemy. And what I see she is close friends with Malfoy. Interrupted Hermione. Nay, shes probably his summer slut. Drawled Harry. Whatever, its time to go back to our dormitories. I cant belive Cho Chang beat me to Head Girl. Sighed Hermione,


	2. The new friend

During the whole next week, Maxine and Draco kept on teasing Harry, and Ron, never Hermione. When Draco would start to call Hermione a mudblood, Maxine would give him a hard nudge or a look., or sometimes even both. This did't do unnoticed by the golden trio.

Hey, whats up with that Torrez girl? Asked Harry to Ron. I dunno. Hey theres nothing wrong with being nice to me, even if shes just ignoring me and making Malfoy too. Protested Hermione. NO! Theres something wrong with her. She must call you a mudblood…. Ron didn't finish that sentence because Hermione slapped him hard. Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed at him. How could you call me! ME! Your friend a mudblood. Even Malfoy's not doing that any more and what.. huh.. you need to bing that up and make me feel bad! Hermione ran away to the library.

Meanwhile, Maxine was looking at the fight in the shadow if a knight. So.. my plan has worked. Hermione has finally dumped those losers, because I didn't pick on her and put all the pressure on those stupid dweebs. Now lets see. Oh she's heading for the library! Perfect.

( meanwhile in the library)

I can't believe those stupid bastards! They just wants to see me in pain and do their fricken homework. Thought Hermione.

A chair was moved in front of her so she looked up. There was Maxine, peering at her with a nice, and warm gaze.

Hey what's wrong with you? Did Potter and Weasley ditched you or something?

NO! I ditched them. They said that there's something wrong with you and Malfoy because you guys won't call me mudblood or any other horrible names, so Ron decided to break the habit and call me a mudblood.

Oh, don't feel bad. It's okay, you should be glad that you ditched those losers. Said Maxine as she laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Why are you so nice to me? Asked Hermione suspiciously. Shouldn't you be laughing and making fun of me for being such a loser?

Nah, I decided to break that habit. I know, I know, what is a girl from a high class, dark pureblood family doing. Being nice to you. Not that you disgust me or anything. Anyway, how come you didn't get Head Girl? You seemed smart for your age.

No! Cho Chang stoled it from me. She's supposed to be gone this year, but she decided to stay for one more year. I heard she slept with some professors, but I think that's just a rumor.

Oh………… anyway. Do you want to hang out with me since you are no longer hanging around with those stupid boys.

Sure! But… I think that your friends won't be soo happy about this arrangement.

Nah. Pansy and her crew will like you since you're not with Potter and Weasley anymore. I mean I like you right.. and I am like the ruler of the girls in Slytherin and I can just make them like you.

Oh. Ok. I need to go to sleep now. So can we hang out tomorrow?

Sure I'll see you at the Slytherin table ok?

Ok.


End file.
